psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Ridgway (Psycho Series Character)
Jeffrey Todd Ridgway Jr. '''(born January 22, 1989) or '''BigBrudda is Jesse Ridgway's older brother. He serves as the main protagonist of the Big Brudda Series and as a major antagonist (and later the secondary hero) of The Psycho Series. He used to have a long rivalry with his brother Jesse that involves a long history of pranks, filming, and destruction. Following the divorce of their parents, the two have reconciled and have developed a better relationship. As of May 2016, Jeffrey has moved to an undisclosed location. Early Life Jeffrey was born on January 22, 1989 to Theresa Abraham-Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. Around this time, a younger brother named Jesse Ridgway was born to the family. Jeffrey Jr. claims that Jeffrey Sr. forced him to do things that he did not want to do, such as playing sports. He also claims that he wanted to film for a living, and not be an accountant, however Jeffrey Sr. forced him to be an accountant against his will. He claims to have been "practiced on" with Jeffrey Sr.'s harsh tactics, and his brother Jesse has had it easy compared to him. The "Psycho" Series Verging Christmas 2012, Jeffrey decides to humiliate Jesse by filming his father coming back from work to find out that Jesse had been playing Xbox on his TV. On Jesse's 21st birthday, Jeffrey destroyed Jesse's camera in a fit of rage. From then on after his laptop was destroyed by his father on May 26, 2014, Jeffrey became a primary cause for a series of catastrophic events. On February 5, 2015, Jeffrey broke up with his partly antagonistic girlfriend Kate Diogo. Jesse's Banishment On March 30, 2015, Jesse and Jeffrey put a big plan into action for revenge after their father destroyed the McJuggerNuggets 100,000 subscriber play button by smashing Jeff Sr.'s childhood trophies. This backfires, which leads to having Jesse exiled from The Ridgway Residence. For a few days, Jeffrey and his mother had allowed Jesse to use his laptop to upload vlogs onto YouTube. Betrayal On April 7, 2015, Jeffrey finds Jesse raiding the house to get some games for his gaming lair. Jeffrey seizes this chance to betray Jesse and call out his father just before Jesse barely escapes. The next day, Jesse gets a warning shot from his father because of the previous events. Rise of BigBrudda On April 12, 2015, Jesse's gaming lair is flattened by his father & is humiliated when Jeffrey gets two views of the destruction on camera. That same day, he creates a YouTube channel and Twitter page. His YouTube channel, BigBrudda gets subscribers right off the bat, making it the fastest growing channel on YouTube, beating Wiz Khalifa. Emergence ]] On April 25, 2015, Jeffrey ambushes Jesse and Larry Abraham - having Jesse finally take residence at Larry's after having his gaming tent flattened - with a paintball gun, but it backfires and vows revenge on the two. A few days later, Jeffrey's channel is hacked by a Juggie purporting to the internet activist group Anonymous, replaced by a video threatening Jeffrey if he does not back off. This lasted for a few days until he regained control of his account. Jeffrey thought it was Jesse behind this so for revenge, he hooked up the RV that Jesse was staying in and drove it to his house so Jesse would have to confront his father. Jeffrey's plan backfired when Jesse showed his father his trophy smashing video. Jeff Sr. in turn destroyed Jeffrey's camera and Jeffrey silently walked away sulking. He tries to make an effort to anger Jesse during their talk with Dr. Nelson and partially succeeded. He has continued to make videos and skits on his own channel therefore after, despite recording Jeff. Sr's attempt to bury Jesse's video games. "WEEK OF TERROR" Jeffrey, after the Kung-Fu Freakout is punished by not going to the Ridgway's North Carolina family trip. As a result of his punishment, in a fit of rage, he starts a "WEEK OF TERROR", which revolved around destroying both Jesse and Larry's items. As revenge, Jesse and Larry Abraham put Operation: Orange Crush into action. Zachary Cornatzer was hired by the two to lure Jeffrey to painfully watch his PS4 get run over. Moving Out TBA Personality Jeffrey is generally a mischievous trouble maker who often orchestrates the conflicts between his father and brother. Jeffrey is a cunning masterful planner as demonstrated by his elaborate attempts to prank his brother. Jeffrey generally maintains a cool personality during most videos, often laughing at the events happening around him although he is known to have sudden fits of rage like his father as shown in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout. Jeffrey is shown to be rather cruel at times, such as when he took Jesse's TV as revenge for falsely shattering his YouTube Play Button. Even after getting his button back Jeffrey still destroyed Jesse's TV. After the events of PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, Jeffrey started to act completely differently than how he usually was. Most notably is that he became very quiet and miserable. Though it was shown in BIGBRUDDA'S BULLSHIT! and FAN MAIL ANNOUNCEMENT, he seems to be back as his normal self. He has also not committed any antagonistic acts against anyone, even Jesse. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jeffrey and Jesse's relationship has greatly improved as of early 2016, Jeffrey used to enjoy watching his younger brother suffer as he was always quick to film his outbursts and laughs when Jesse's things are destroyed. The two had a temporary truce after the events of Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button when Jeffrey Sr. destroyed their play button. This truce ended quickly afterwards in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U when Jeffrey betrayed Jesse by making him take the fall for destroying the trophies. Following this incident, the Jesse/Jeffrey Jr. rivalry escalated greatly. Jeffrey tried to prank Jesse with a paintball gun, when that failed he destroyed some of his fathers trophies and made Jesse take the blame. After Jesse moved back into the house, the relationship continued as it was previously with Jeffrey taking joy in watching Jesse losing his belongings. It's implied during PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE* that Jeffrey Jr. is jealous of Jesse's achievements that Jeffrey Jr. wanted to achieve and never gotten to due to Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse's upbringing during his childhood not exposed to their father's harsh tactics while growing up (until Jesse graduated from College). Ever since his mom left in Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Jesse and him have grown a lot closer. It shows that in SPLIT THANKSGIVING *PSYCHO UPDATE* when they hug it out. Also showing in ENEMIES CLOSER, they're getting into an argument about previous events, but have also appear to have repaired their relationship to some degree. Most recently, in SAFE AND UNSOUND! *PSYCHO UPDATE* and CONTROL YOUR ANGER!, Jeffrey Jr. has been attempting to help Jesse in resolving his conflict with Jeffrey Sr., showing that their relationship has improved even further. He had said that, "I want to be the big brother that I never was," and they hug it out when he says, "bring it in." Jeffrey lately has been attempting to protect Jesse from himself, and has been treating Jesse with respect, while still acting like himself. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Jeffrey appears to have a much better relationship with his father compared to Jesse. This is most likely due to the fact that Jeffrey Jr. actually has a real job as an accountant. This relationship is especially apparent as Jeffrey tends to receive little to no punishment from his father whenever he steps out of line (with one example being in Psycho Dad Launches Wii, where he lets Jeffrey get away with destroying Jesse's couch and Larry's Larry's Lounge sign because, in Jeff Sr.'s words, they "provoked him"). However, despite Mr. Ridgway apparently favoring Jeffrey, Jeffrey has no problem with destroying something of his father's to get back at Jesse (as seen in JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge)), to which Jeff Sr. has likewise displayed similar aggression towards (as seen when he discovers Jeffrey's lie in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies). In PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, the true nature of their relationship is revealed in which his father forced him to do things he wanted him to do, including becoming an accountant, which is a job Jeffrey never actually wanted. Years of being raised by Jeffrey Sr. has also given Jeffrey Jr. understanding of his father to keep on his good side, most of the time. There relationship as of early 2016 has degraded slightly, as Jeffrey Jr. has been visibly been on Jesse's side more lately, to Jeffrey Sr.'s obvious dismay. Theresa Ridgway Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. seem to maintain an okay relationship, as they aren't seen together frequently and don't seem to be particularly close or at odds with each other. She has scolded him on several occasions for his pranks on Jesse (with one example being Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout), and has also cooperated with him to help bring Jesse supplies he needed during his exile from the Ridgway Residence. However, it is shown that Theresa does care about Jeffrey Jr., just like she cares about Jesse. When confronted by Jesse because he doesn't like the BigBrudda T-Shirts, Theresa states that Jeffrey Jr. is her son as well, and she also became very angry at Jesse for what he did to Jeffrey in the Pitfall Prank. She also states that when Jesse shattered the glass door with the Wii U that he shouldn't have done it because Jeffrey was standing next to the door and could've been hurt by the glass. After his parents separated, Jeffrey liked to see his mother, however after the event's of Theresa living at Melissa's and the the house situation with Jesse, he had not seen his mother for months, they met again in THE DIVORCE PAPERS! Larry Abraham Jeffrey's relationship with Larry was not very stable, as Larry views him as disrespectful and selfish for the pranks he pulls on Jesse (and by extension Larry himself), and his unwillingness to cooperate with him on certain projects (as seen in Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout). After the events of Kung-Fu Freakout, Larry demands an apology from Jeffrey which enrages Jeffrey as he was expecting an apology from Larry. This led Jeffrey to break into Larry's house in WEEK OF TERROR - DAY 3 UPDATE and steal his Larry's Lounge sign. Jeffrey burned the sign and Jesse's couch later that week. After these events, it likely Jeffrey and Larry's relationship will further deteriorate. However by Stage #3 - The Gamble when Jeffrey reveals his t-shirt design idea and reflects how they used to be much closer during his childhood they seem to have slightly stabilized their relationship. Jeffrey and Larry now appear to be on good terms with each other. This would later be confirmed in AROUND THE FIRE!, as it is shown that the two are capable of interacting with each other very well and comfortably. Kate Kate was Jeffrey's girlfriend. They were together for an unknown amount of time. In Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, she starts going off on Jeffrey because he spends all of his time checking his phone rather than paying attention to her, as that was all he did on their last date, which took place 4 months ago, as well as being a hypocrite for always recording and humiliating Jesse. After snatching the iPad away from Jeffrey, Kate sees that Jeffrey was telling unknown things about her to his friends. After telling her to "calm the fuck down" and that she's being crazy, Kate finally snaps and smashes Jeffrey's, iPad, later revealed to be a tablet, against his wall, destroying hit. A while after the video was uploading, it was revealed that Kate moved out of the house and broke up with Jeff, marking her final appearance so far in the Psycho series. Jesse's Girlfriend There has been little interaction between Jeffrey and Jesse's girlfriend. They have been seen talking and being around each other some time. Jeffrey has, however, shown an unwillingness to prank her, showing that he has some dignity. Melissa Stahlberger Melissa and Jeffrey Jr's relationship hasn't developed much other than the fact that she creeps him out with the constant touching and calling him "a hottie with muscles." In PERSUADING MOM, he purposely avoids Melissa because she creeps him out and even has Georgie Stahlberger create a diversion so that Jeff Jr. can sneak out of the house without Melissa knowing. Tattoos *Batman on his upper left shoulder. *Family emblem on his wrist he got at 19. *Emblem on his chest for his mother's side of his grandfathers face. *Tattoo under his right arm for his friend who passed away. Things He Has Destroyed/Damaged/Stolen/Vandalised So Far Trivia *The BigBrudda YouTube channel also has been the fastest growing channel out of his family, with more subscribers than the Larry's Lounge YouTube channel and is one of the most rapidly growing YouTube channels since its first day, beating Wiz Khalifa. *Jeffrey Jr. created the BigBrudda YouTube channel on the same day that Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair occurred. *Jeffrey Jr. is a fan of Batman. *According to Jeffrey Jr., he and Jesse used to play video games together until Jesse preferred Xbox while Jeffrey Jr. preferred PlayStation. *Jeffrey Jr. could be the most maniacal character overall, since he won't hesitate to go to extreme lengths just for a few laughs and lots of views. **It was revealed that the reason why Jeffrey Jr. does those lengths is to get even with Jesse. *Jeffrey Jr. is similar to Jack Quire in the Greatest Freakout Ever Series: **Both are intelligent, sneaky and cheeky (even though Jeffrey Jr. is sarcastic). **Both sometimes pick on their brother on purpose to make them angry or have a reaction. *On April 28, 2015, the BigBrudda YouTube channel was hacked by a Juggie who prefers to remain anonymous. However, a day later it was recovered and Jeffrey Jr. posted a new video to prove it. **On May 8, 2015, Jeffrey Jr. got all his videos back after getting hacked. *It was revealed in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies and beyond that Jeffrey Jr. is capable of multiple crimes. **'Theft' ***Jeffrey Jr. steals Uncle Larry's RV and takes it to The Ridgway Residence without permission. ***Jeffrey Jr. steals and hides Jesse's key for his bedroom lock from him. **'Kidnapping' ***Jeffrey Jr. kidnaps Jesse with the stolen RV. **'Vandalism' ***Jeffrey Jr. vandalized the RV with permanent marker (fortunately, it was cleaned off) **'Trespassing' (partly illegal) ***Jeffrey Jr. terrorizes the Abraham Household, as well as shooting Phoenix Landing with a paintball gun. *At a point in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Jeffrey is called "Dumbass Smirk Behind A Camera" by Jesse. This is a reference to a similar series uploaded on "TheAngryGrandpaShow" and "KidBehindACamera". *Jeffrey Jr.'s favorite car is the 1969 Ford Fairlane Cobra Jet. *On May 26, 2015 (BIGBRUDDA IS A FREAK), Jeffrey Jr. obtained his Silver Play Button. *Jeffrey Jr.'s current car is a 2006 Dodge Charger. *Jeffrey Jr. has two guitars, one is a Squier Stratocaster and the other is a Fender Acoustic (Possibly a Fender CD-140S or A Fender CD-320AS). *Jeffrey Jr. is a fan of the band Mastodon, as he is seen wearing a Mastodon shirt in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. *It is unknown if this was just decoration, but Jesse has found traces of a cigar in Jeffrey Jr.'s room. This implies that Jeffrey Jr. is a smoker. *When Jesse was kicked out of the house two times, Jeffrey actually wanted Jesse to get back in. This shows one of the examples that he has a heart. **However, it's possible he just wanted Jesse back in the house so he could pull pranks on him again. **In some of Jesse's videos Jeffrey personality seems to be different then before. However, he has not pull any pranks on Jesse for a while after the situation between him Jesse and Corn in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. It seems like his personality started to change during that situation. However, it seems like him and Jesse seems to be getting along well. **He used to be a certified personal trainer (PT.) Psycho Appearances |} Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Characters